Quarter Quell
by fanficreader23
Summary: How would've it been like to let go of him? To manage without him? Just when you thought he had one, the Quarter Quell has begun. Short Finnick and Annie story, Quarter quell reaping thingy. Read and Review! Can be a spoiler!


We're out and about for the reaping, again. We victors are supposed to be put in a Quarter Quell and its district 4's turn to wave goodbye to its victors.

We go into our places, and wait for the dreaded moment to arrive. Some people are proud to go back in, but my only worry is Annie, my Annie.

How could she survive without me? Who will be the one to hold her in the night? Or the worst could happen, but I doubt I will let it slide if she gets reaped. She has too much on hand now; she can't bear to face the arena once again. I'd be willing to go through a million hunger games for her.

We stand there, eager to get this over with. The sadness in her eyes as I find her in the crowd is devastating. I try to shoot her an 'it's okay' look, but I doubt she'll fall for it.

This year, a lady comes up on stage and squashes her hand into the glass bowl. She takes a moment to stir her hand into it, and then pick out a name.

The inevitable happens.

"Annie Cresta!" She bellows, searching the crowd of past victors. The shock on her face is sickening to my stomach. How could they do this to my Annie?

Just as I thought I would bid farewell to the most beautiful woman on the planet, Mags comes up and volunteers for her.

"I volunteer!" Mags hobbles up to the steps. Annie looks so shocked, she doesn't move a muscle.

"It's alright, dear." Mags says, without turning a head to Annie. The lady looks shocked at Mags going up.

"A volunteer," She proclaims, her hair flipping in the wind. She takes a seat and looks at me.

"Now time for the boys!" She smiles, eager to pick out a name. I give a sigh and she reads it out.

"Finnick Odair!" She bellows again, but I am too shocked as Annie, who is on the brink of tears. Annie tries to fish me out, to hold me aback, but I just stride on towards the stage.

The crowd gasps as they see me, the living legend of Panem, one of the people you never want to lose.

Annie buries her face into her hands, and then puts her hands over her ears. I just want to jump off the stage to go up to her and tell her it's okay, but at least she won't be going back into that wretched place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are your tributes!" She puts an arm around us. A half-hearted smile pushes its way through my lips, and Mags does the same, too.

They give a half-hearted round of applause, and I could tell the crowd is so displeased with the picks, especially Annie.

We walk off the stage and continue onto this room, where I'll meet the people's goodbyes.

The first person to step in is Annie, who looks so wrecked; I don't even know where to start.

"Annie," I start off, and she just fires herself into my chest. She just sobs there for a moment, and then looks up with her puffy green eyes.

"Why did you have to go?" She sounds like a lost child. Truly, I don't even know where to start.

"I have to. I can't let you, go." I emphasize on you, and Annie continues to cry on my shoulder, well at least trying to reach it. She's so broken; it's like the time when she came back from the games.

"Please come back and win this," She begs, raising her head up to meet my eyes.

"I promise, but you have to do me a favour." I tell, her, placing both my hands on each of her shoulders.

"Be strong for me, while I'm away." I smile her way, but it is in no way lightening up the mood.

She just nods, tear streaks staining her cheeks. She sniffles, and then just goes directly to my chest, seeking comfort.

"You will come back." She smiles, but tears are rolling down her eyes like waterfalls.

"I will," I coax her. She nods.

"Promise," She says, sticking out a finger, for us to pinkie-swear. I let out a stifle laugh, and then just do what I'm supposed to do.

"If you see me like this," I gesture to my body, "You'll see me back like this." I wink at her.

"Oh, Finnick," She smiles.

"I will come back."

Just then, Peacekeepers come in, and lead Annie outside.

"You promised!" She yells, and I give her a nod.

"I did!" I yell back, when she fades out of sight.

All I need to do now is, to win this Quarter Quell.


End file.
